Augurey's War
by Suzai C Kuu
Summary: Depuis que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est tombé, la paix règne enfin sur le monde. L'Elu a gagné, le combat est terminé, les Mangemorts fuient. Les sorcières et sorciers goûtent enfin à une douce quiétude. Mais le monde des sorciers est instable et certaines personnes en profitent pour prendre le pouvoir. Une nouvelle guerre est déclarée, plus terrible encore que la précédente...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue.**

**Ce que l'on est n'est pas ce que l'on fut, et ce que l'on fut n'est pas ce que l'on sera. Suzai C. Kuu**

_10 Août 2000._

Le ministre de la magie, Kinglsey Shacklebolt, venait de se retirer dans son bureau. Il rangeait des papiers avec nonchalance, il était las et cette journée n'en finissait pas. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'il occupait le poste distingué de ministre de la magie mais il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'habituer à de si longues journées. Il soupira et croisa ses mains sur son ventre, vêtu d'une robe violette il ressemblait à une imposante betterave. Il n'avait pas fermé sa fenêtre et l'air frais de la nuit s'engouffrait dans le bureau, faisant voler les rideaux pourpres qu'il avait fait ajouter à la fenêtre qu'il trouvait trop triste. Deux ans que la guerre était finie et rien n'était rentré dans l'ordre, les Mangemorts n'avaient pas tous été arrêtés. Sans maître ils n'étaient sans doute pas très dangereux, mais en tant que membre de l'Ordre du Phénix il avait appris à se méfier de tout. Ces anciens partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres en liberté ne lui disaient rien qui vaille. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils fussent une menace mais si l'un d'entre eux se désignait comme leur chef, ils ne tarderaient pas à finir la tâche que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait commencé.

_18 Août 2000._

Les craintes du ministre de la magie étaient fondées, de nombreux sorciers avaient disparus de façon inquiétante. Le ministère redoublait de vigilance, les Aurors parcouraient le pays jour après jour cherchant en vain les Mangemorts en liberté. La peur reprenait son trône, maîtresse des esprits et des cœurs elle accomplissait sa tâche.

Le 18 Août, une jeune femme d'une grande beauté qui prétendait répondre au nom de N se présenta au ministère. Elle souhaitait voir le ministre de la magie. Son ton était si impérieux, sa voix si envoûtante et sa beauté si ensorcelante qu'on ne lui refusa pas l'accès. Kingsley la reçut dans son bureau, surprit et sur ses gardes. Il est vrai qu'elle était d'une rare beauté. Elle était plutôt grande et svelte, et avaient des formes plutôt généreuse. Une cascade de cheveux bruns entourait un visage plutôt pâle. Les joues étaient roses et fraîches, les lèvres pulpeuse et délicatement peintes de rouge, eux grands yeux bruns tombaient légèrement. Dans ses prunelles on pouvait lire une sorte de cruelle ironie, son regard était d'une telle intensité qu'il était presque impossible de le soutenir. Ses lèvres s'étirait en un sourire radieux et un peu moqueur, elle semblait être une enfant dans un corps de femme. Leur discussion dura deux longues heures durant lesquels aucun bruit ne parvint du bureau. Lorsqu'elle en sortit, un sourire encore plus grand qu'auparavant éclairait son visage. On trouva un Kingsley un peu incrédule mais qui se reprit bien vite. Il se leva, croisa ses mains dans son dos et dit d'une voix autoritaire.

"Une nouvelle guerre est déclarée. Elle a réunit les ancien partisan de Lord Voldemort et en a recruté de nouveaux."

Dehors le vent siffla, gémit, hurla. La fenêtre claqua et un longue plainte suraigu s'éleva au dehors. Le sang de Kingsley se glaça, avait-il fait le bon choix...? Dans sa tête, une voix susurra:

"Il est trop tard maintenant... "


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre Premier : Le souffle amer des tranchées.**

"Un mort qu'on abandonne est mort deux fois. " Marie Lefranc

"Sortir de guerre c'est comme sortir de prison" Charlie Chaplin

_Journal de guerre d' Hermione Granger._

_18 Décembre._ Hermione Jean Granger. matricule HG15P79. Septième division. Voilà ce qu'ils m'ont dit quand ils m'ont recrutées. Nous sommes de nombreux jeunes gens assis dans ce train. Le wagon n'est pas spécialement confortable mais il y fait chaud. Cho vient d'entrer, nous sommes apparemment dans la même division. Je ne me sentirai pas trop seul au moins.

_19 Décembre_. Le train est partie hier soir vers vingt trois heures, nous dormions déjà tous à cette heure ci. Il est six heures du matin et nous roulons encore. L'aube se lève à l'horizon, le wagon est éclairé de rouge et d'or. Cela me rappelle les couleur de Gryffondor, mes années d'étude à Poudlard me manquent... L'atmosphère est plutôt détendu même si nous allons au combat. Nous avançons vers la tranchées où nous devons relever nos camarades. Je n'ai pas peur, mais une certaine angoisse me comprime la poitrine. Nous entrons à présent dans une vieille gare lugubre, il faut que j'arrête d'écrire.

_20 Décembre_. Il fait froid dans la tranchée, les attaques sont meurtrières mais je garde espoir. Je vais au combat la tête haute car nous sommes les héros du monde des sorciers. C'est nous qui allons le délivrer de cette emprise maléfique. Mes mains sont brûlées par le froid et c'est avec beaucoup de difficultés que j'écris ces quelques lignes. Noël approche et j'espère avoir une permission pour aller festoyer au QG de l'Ordre. Les pertes ne sont pas très nombreuses dans nos rangs et je crois que ceux d'en face sont déjà très affaiblis. Chacun ici croit à une victoire proche, j'ai tendance à y croire mais cette certitude est encore voilée par un doute. Cela me semble trop facile...

_25 Décembre._ Pas de permission. Je ne fêterai pas Noël avec les Weasley cette année. Je suis assez déçue, d'autant plus que la tranchée est vraiment froide et inhospitalière. Malgré tout, nous avons eut droit à de la bière au beurre pour fêter Noël et aucune offensive ne fut lancée aujourd'hui. De plus, nous avons tout de même eut quelques cadeaux. Chacun a eut le droit à une écharpe de laine chaude et confortable. J'ai eu du mal à retenir mes larmes...Cela me rappelle tant Mrs Weasley.

_1er Janvier._ Une nouvelle année commence et je n'ai toujours pas de permission. J'ai envoyé des lettres à tous mes amis qui ne sont pas sur le front. Elles sont brèves, je souhaite juste une bonne année et ne m'arrête pas sur les détails...De toute façon ils lisent nos courriers avant de les expédier. Ce matin Jack, jeune garçon de quinze ans de ma division, s'est mis à pleurer dans mes bras, il n'en pouvait plus. Il est là depuis bien trop longtemps, il est trop jeune, trop innocent pour se battre. Cho a beaucoup maigri ces derniers temps, ses joues se creusent petit à petit, elle n'est plus que l'ombre d'elle même. Nous espérons tous pouvoir rentrer chez nous. Je commence à me demander si la victoire est vraiment proche...

_4 Janvier._ J'ai tué un homme ce matin...Quelle horrible expérience. L'offensive venait de commencer quand il se dressa devant moi. Grand, pâle, menaçant. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, seulement le faire fuir. Mais mon instinct à pris le dessus sur ma volonté. Un éclair de lumière verte jaillit de ma baguette et il est tombé mort. Je n'ai pas réalisé tout de suite, je restai là haletante devant son corps inerte. Puis je suis tombée dans la boue, mes jambes ne me tenaient plus. L'horrible image de ses yeux qui s'éteignaient et de son corps qui tombaient me hante encore. Sans doute me hantera-t-elle encore longtemps.

_8 Janvier._ Je n'en peux plus! Je suis si fatiguée, je maigris à vue d'œil. Mes forces m'abandonnent peu à peu, cette guerre me détruit et cette permission qui n'arrive toujours pas. Des morts et encore des morts, l'air empeste la mort et la putréfaction. Je n'ose décrire les horreurs qui me côtoient chaque jour, cela me donne des nausées.

_10 Janvier._ Jack est mort... Son corps à exploser juste devant moi. Il est mort dans d'atroces souffrances. Son Corps est tombé dans la tranchée en grésillant avant d'exploser. Les bras et la tête se sont détachés, suivis par des gerbes de sang. Je suis tombée à genoux en hurlant et j'ai vomi près de son corps mutilé. Ces images me hantent et elles me sont insupportables. Il a rejoint l'immense liste des morts. Je ne dors plus, la vue du corps de ce garçon est une torture insoutenable. Cette guerre est horrible. Je n'en peux plus! Pitié! Donnez moi une permission! Je ne veux plus voir pareil horreurs!

_12 Janvier._ Ce combat me semble inutile, perdu d'avance. Je n'ai plus la foi, je ne veux plus continuer à me battre. C'est tellement horrible...Mais qu'avons nous fait pour mériter ça? Pourquoi deux guerres si proches? Pourquoi doit-on voir pareils horreurs? Je n'arrive plus à pleurer, plus à penser. Je ne ressent plus rien à part cette peur constante. Je ne suis plus un être humain, je ne suis qu'une machine à tuer. J'ai tué trop de gens, mais je n'oublierai jamais le visage du premier. C'est sans doute quelque chose qui nous marque à jamais... La nuit je ne peux pas dormir, des images affreuses ressurgissent dans mon esprit. Jack et son sourire, puis Jack mutilé. L'homme que j'ai tué. Cho si maigre et si pâle, la boue, le sang, les morts, les éclairs de lumière verte, la pourriture. Sauvez moi! Je n'en peux plus!

_18 Janvier._ Un mois, un mois que je suis là. Un mois que j'attend désespérément qu'il se passe quelque chose. Un mois que je tente de survivre dans cet endroit horrible. Les secondes s'écoulent lentement, trop lentement... Toujours pas de permission et nous n'avançons pas. Un mois que je patauge dans la boue et le sang. Les morts s'amoncellent autour de nous, nous n'avons pas le temps de les enterrer. La tranchée empeste la mort et la pourriture, mes mains sont gelées et la peur nous étreint. J'ai déjà tué tant de gens, je ne suis plus qu'un automate, une machine à tuer. C'est ce qu'_elle_ voulait que nous devenions, des machines sans sentiments, sans émotions. Je ne sais ce qu'_elle_ a de plus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres mais cette guerre est bien pire que la précédente.

Je me relève, des jets de lumière verte fusent autour de moi. Des cris de douleurs s'élèvent, mes camarades tombent un à un. Nous sommes fatigués, épuisés, exténués. Nos nerfs sont mis à trop rude épreuve, je ne tiendrais jamais le coup. Il y a près de moi, dans cette tranchée, des gamins. Des gamins qu'on envoi sur le front pour se faire tuer, des gamins qui se battent pour le monde des sorciers. Personnes ne gagnera, nous sommes trop fatigués. Nous ne savons que nous entretuer, les offensives durent longtemps...trop longtemps. De plus, elles se soldent toujours pas un échec. Je ne crois plus à une quelconque victoire, je crois que le monde des sorciers courre à sa perte. Nous ne sommes pas faits pour nous battre éternellement. Nos espoirs s'amenuisent de jour en jour. Qu'allons nous devenir?

_15 février._ Cette putain de guerre ne finira donc jamais? La folie me guette, je ne dors plus. Cette guerre est une horreur, je ne veux plus voir tout cela. Je ne veux plus! Je reprend ce journal car c'est la seule façon que j'ai trouvé pour ne pas devenir complètement folle. Les heures se traînent, le soleil ne se lève plus, les cris d'agonie des blessés résonnent dans l'obscurité et on ne peut pas encore leur venir en aide. Les corps pourrissent sur place, les anciens morts sont rejoints par les nouveaux, l'odeur est insupportable. Les membres se déchirent, les têtes volent, la vermine ronge les blessures. Des gosses perdent la vie dans un combat qui ne sert à rien. Pourquoi nous battons nous? Je commence à douter du fait que nous soyons des héros...Je ne crois plus à rien. Je ne crois plus que le soleil se lèvera à nouveau, que la victoire est proche, que je vais bientôt partir. Je ne crois même plus à cette permission que j'attendais désespérément. N'ont-ils pas trouver mieux que d'envoyer des jeunes gens se faire massacrer? Le clairon retentit, il faut que je rejoigne ma division. Merlin, que la nuit est courte!


End file.
